1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical transmission assemblies, particularly to a bidirectional and double-frequency optical transmission module, and an optical transmission assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical communications or data communications may use a bidirectional optical transmission module, which uses double fibers for optical signal transmission. One optical fiber is configured to transmit optical signals along one particular direction, and an another optical fiber is configured to transmit optical signals along an opposite direction. However, it is costly to having to use two optical fibers for transmitting optical signals. In addition, during the transmission of optical signals, wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) and a filter may be used for reflecting optical signals to the optical fibers. However, it may increase the cost of the optical transmission assembly by using the filter, and may cause an optical loss.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.